inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Shine
"Shine" is a song written and recorded by Michael Conor. It was uploaded on his SoundCloud as well as its music video over his YouTube channel on June 16, 2017. Background The music video was produced by Legit Paper Entertainment, capturing shots of Michael in Lomond and Glencairn, Ohio.Michael Conor (@MichaelConor). Twitter. June 16, 2017."Michael Conor - Shine". June 16, 2017. It included insight on his life growing up, lyrically and in the music video. Lyrics I've always been Mr. "Imma get it" so optimistic The opposition saying drop it when I shot and missed it As far as confidence in me ain’t a part that isn't I was always taught I gotta leave the things I started finished I know I got a different fantasy But understand that God has a better plan for me So mom, I promise I ain't hurrying out There ain't a thing you need to worry about See I'm gonna make you proud I'm slowly living the life I envisioned I always been a small kid with the highest ambitions I used to fight with you and really I wanted attention Yes I wrong, but don't we all have our imperfections We need to know that Sometimes I paint it what it really seems Some other things we tend to say what we really mean I may be just a fraction of all the people trying to find themselves That's why I gotta ask if this is really me You know it's like this love/hate, thing that the world has with success It deals with people who you started your life off with and what success does to them People look at you strange and sayin' you changed, like you worked that hard to stay the same Like you're doing all of these things for a reason How come people hate when I get some I'm from the same place that they came from Think it's my fault that you gave up So don't ask me if you can take some That's fake son, and I shouldn't Why you mad that I live and learn What you expect from me in return When you're the one that told me I couldn't Said I'm trying to find where my heart is Trying to find where my heart is Everybody so heartless, man I've been trying my hardest It seems like I'm so close to my dream like I see everything that I ever wanted I wonder if it's all real life It don't feel right We ain't even on the same page Trying to find my own way Make my own lane, have the game changed What will happen if I play the game the same way They said stop when I barely started But I got my eyes on that line and I ain't Slowing down because I was so certain In the end it's so worth it And this life seems so perfect With the fame and all the shine I've been stuck inside this moment And I got one chance to make it mine Gotta make sure I own it There's just some things you can't rewind Feel like everybody want it They just don't wanna take the time Music Video References Category:Songs Category:Songs with music videos